Friends with benifits
by Syn Sillis
Summary: A year after Naru was found out and his brother safe an sound, there long lost friend comes back to screw stuff over. Syn, or Blue, had a twin that was killed brutally an is now haunting her, warning her. By like always she doesn't listen. What will the group do with. Another Yasu around and how will everyone realise there feelings before it's to ad to find out Rated T


**this was looked over and fixed by: iloveanimex**

**I do not own ghost hunt only OCs and maybe one song.**

* * *

><p>The sun's rays hit me like a brick, waking me from my deep slumber. I yawn, stretching before standing, reluctently abandaning the warmth of my blanket. Today is a new day. I thought to myself, while walking to the bathroom. As soon as I shut the door, the room became cold. Like snow. I shrugged, not really caring much, as I stripped my clothes from the night before.<p>

I turned on the shower, stepping under the soothing water. It quickly calmed my nerves, mental and physical. The ones that hid within my pale body.

I hummed a cheery tune as I washed my silky hair. I always considered my hair my best quality. It was black and dark blue. I rinsed it off and started covering myself with soap. 'Dove' soap to be precise.

A smirk found it's way to my lips as I listened to the cry's of help. I just shook my head, dismissing it. A sarcastic laugh ascaped my lips as I glanced at the mirror. There in big, bold letters 'Help Me Syn'. I sighed.

"Don't be b*** my dear sister. Just move on already" I demended softly, pulling on my clothes. I look up from tying my combat boots, and there she was. I saw the hurt and desperate look she sported.  
>'Help! He'll come after you too!' She screamed. She sounded... different, like she was underwater. I raised a brow.<p>

"Bridget! If you don't knock it off I'll get a ghost team to purify your a**! You know I'm strong for my age" I argued. She shook her head frantically.

'You don't understand! You... I have to go' And with that, she vanished without a trace. I shook my head disaprovingly, as I walked down the stairs in my apartment. Walking out after grabbing my coat and keys. Today was going to be a long day.

I got into the drivers seat. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I will once again see my long lost friend, Oliver Davis.

An Hour Later

I gazed at the double doors of the SPR building. I took a deep breath before walking in without knocking. A brunett aprocked me, but I ignored her and kept walking. I know it was rude, and that she might have gotten the wrong inpression, but oh f*** well.

"I'm here to see Oli... Oh, hello Noll! Long time no see" I greeted, seeing the stoic man before me. He looked shocked to see me. I giggled.

"It's me! I hope you didn't forget about your best friend!" I fake cried, crossing my arms infront of my chest. A pout played on my lips. I heard him sigh.

"It has indeed been awhile, hasn't it... Syn" He finially greated back. He took a seat on the couch, holding a black note book in one hand, and a pen in the other. Rolling my eyes, I walked to the couch, only to be tackled by Gene.

"Oh! Has my love come back to me?! Or do my eyes decive me" Gene cries, hugging me tightly "Syn Sillis, what brings you here on this fine evening?! Where's Bridget?" He questions, sitting next to Noll.

"Actually... that's why I'm here. You see, Bridget was murdered... last spring" I feel my eye's start to water slightly, but I quickly fight back "and now she's haunting me. She keeps telling me to run... what from, I don't know. Besides, you guys know me! I don't run in the eyes of danger" I decleared, crossing my arms, somewhat stubbenly. The twins frowned.

"So, will you do me this for me, will you take my case! Please" I begged, batting my bright blue eyes. Noll sighed and put down his note book.

"Fine, we'll take your case... And I'm sorry about Bridget, I know how close you two were" Noll agreed, getting to his feet. I tilted my head, sending him a knowing smile.

"Oh, we still are. Thank's for taking the case! Be at mine about tomorrow at one, alright. I have everything you need set up already!" I informed, hugging them both. Yes, I hugged the worlds biggest narsist, Oliver Davis. He even hugged back (I know right!) I saw the brunett giving me a hateful glare. Jealous much. But I just shrugged it off and left. Waving happerly as I took off in my car.

I decided to go to the library, something I normally do.

I bumped into a dark haired boy. He looked my age, maybe a year older. He wore glasses, and sported a s*** eating grin on his face.

"Oh my, I'm sorry! I'm Yasu by the way, and who might you be, my dear lady?" He asked. I smiled, giggling lightly.

"My name is Syn, but please call me blue. It's my favourite colour, as you can see" I intoduced. He took in my appirence and nodded. A small smile graced his lips as he pointed to a table. It was situated between two book shelves.

"Would you care to talk with me, as you can see, I'm pretty lonely" rolled my eyes, but walked passed him, heading for the table. I didn't miss the smile spread across his face.

"So, what are your favourite activities... is there anything you like to do in your spare time?" Yasu asked, closing the book infront of him. I couldn't help not smiling.

"Oh you know... playing pranks on people, scearing people, fake flurting... Oh! And playing video games!"  
>He looked at me, his eyes wide and full of shock and awe. He shook his head with a smile on his face.<p>

"Blue my dear... where have you been all my life" He asked, looking longingly at me.

"I also read, paint, write and pretend to inflict pain for my own amusement"

"Marry me... right now" Yasu joked. We both looked ap at each other, before bracking out in a fit of giggles. We quickly fell silent when a loud 'Shh' was heard from the librarian.

"We are going to be the best of friends, my dear blue" Yaru informs, before we begain reading.

A few miutes passed. It was too quiet, and being the flirt I am, I scooted next to him. I smirked as he started to blush. With a satisfying sigh, I smiled, nodding.

"Oh yeah... the best of friends Yasu... best of friends"


End file.
